


Amor Park

by lexus7204



Series: Mina/Chaeyoung [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus7204/pseuds/lexus7204
Summary: Mina left her, Chaeyoung is stuck in the past.Until, one day she comes back.Follow Chaeyoung as she navigates through her ever-changing emotions, her struggle to accept her again.(side SaiDa + 2yeon)
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Mina/Chaeyoung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy!

The sign greeted Chaeyoung as she entered. 

“Amor Park”

The cold wind blew across her face as she jogged down the jagged path. Sweat dripped onto the ground as she increased her pace.

Panting, she sat on the bench. 

_The same bench where I met her, she realised._ _Mina._

_It was supposed to be beautiful, they said._  
_They said that we match together so well like the light and sun._  
_They said that we would live happily ever after._

_Of course we didn’t._

She looked around ; the same people jogging, the same see-saw making the squeaky sounds, the same children playing around ; everything was the same.

Except for the fact that she isn’t here anymore.


	2. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the very late update, was wondering how could i progress the story. I hope you like it :)

“Ow! Stop slapping me, Dahyun, I’m paying attention!!”, Chaeyoung hissed at her at what must’ve been Dahyun’s 100th time slapping her. Dahyun eyes her worriedly before turning away to listen to the teacher.

Chaeyoung had known Dahyun for a long time - they were friends ever since elementary school. She still remembers how she met her - Dahyun was crying by the side of the classroom and she went to comfort her. They became close friends; they shared every secret with each other, they hung out whenever possible. Despite various arguments, they both know that their friendship is too strong to be broken - they have been through so much. 

She still remembers how, during the results day of their finals, Dahyun arrived at her house puffy-eyed with luggage in tow. She knew then, something was really wrong.

_ “Chae.. I failed my finals…” _

_ “My parents kicked me out of the house..” _

Both of them cried the rest of the day, their bond becoming even stronger.

* * *

“Dahyun, look, Chae’s daydreaming again.” a worried Sana whispers.

Sana did not know Chaeyoung for long, but she knew that Chaeyoung was a person who would not daydream nor zone out; she was always so energetic. Dahyun sighs, and tells Sana to not worry. 

_ gosh, something is really wrong, _ she mumbled to herself.

“CHAEYOUNG. SON CHAEYOUNG. SON CHAEYOUNG IF YOU DONT REPLY ME YOU’LL BE OUT OF THIS CLASS IN NO TIME!”, yelled Mr Kim, the Biology teacher.

Biology class. Chaeyoung’s most hated class; how is one supposed to remember every single definition, every single process for the exam?! It doesn't help that the teacher is so boring and oblivious to things happening around him, she could literally fall asleep and the teacher would not notice her.

_ If only she was around. _

Mina’s favourite subject was Biology; she loved every part of it, from understanding the processes to doing the dissections of animals - she made Chaeyoung’s experience of it much more enjoyable.

“That's it. Son Chaeyoung, get out NOW.”

Chaeyoung, finally awaken to her senses, apologises profusely and Mr Kim relented.

“Last chance, Chaeyoung.”

* * *

“Chae? Chaeyoung? Son Chaeyoung-ah!”

“CHAEYOUNG, STOP DAYDREAMING, CLASS IS OVER”, Tzuyu yelled, her face full of frustration and worry.

Chaeyoung could only nod - no one wants to talk back to an angry Tzuyu. Both her and Dahyun are also close friends with Tzuyu, they met her at middle school and they have been close since then. Tzuyu may seem cold, heartless, you name it. However, deep down, she loves the company of Chaeyoung and Dahyun - both of them know how hard it is for one to adapt to another country at such a young age.

As Chaeyoung nodded, Tzuyu could see her puffy eyes and wet cheeks; something was wrong.

“Chae, you alright?” she asks as Chaeyoung turns around, having wiped her tears. She smiles, then replied, “Of course, why wouldn't I be?” 

_ Of course you aren't fine. Chae, stop lying to me.  _ Only the arrival of Dahyun prevented her from questioning Chaeyoung further.

  
  


**Tzuyu : Momo, Chae is still not fine, I saw her crying**

**Momo: give her time chewie, she needs time to think about it**

**Tzuyu: im worried, what if she does something dumb**

**Momo: don't worry, we are all here for her, aren't we? let's do this together**

**Tzuyu: lets hope for the best, see you at the cafeteria**

Tzuyu still remembers that day. The day when  _ she _ left Chaeyoung.

She doesn't want Chaeyoung to be hurt again.

  
  


When the trio arrived at their table to eat, the others had arrived already - Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana and Jihyo. Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo were her seniors, whilst the others shared the same classroom as them. Chaeyoung loved them, all of them were with her through her toughest times as well as her happiest times. To her, they are the best group of people in the world.

As they were eating their lunch, everyone’s attention turned to Nayeon and Jeongyeon - they were literally flirting with each other ; pinching each other, teasing each other...

“Nayeon just confess to Jeongyeon already,” joked Sana. The two turned a shade of red as the rest laughed along.

_ They were exactly like us.  _

“Thinking about her?”, questioned Momo.

Momo was  _ her _ best friend. She was in many ways opposite of  _ her _ \- she loves to hangout, she's noisy and she LOVES jokbal. After  _ she  _ left, Momo was there to comfort her, assuring her that everything was okay. 

_ when in fact it was not. _

“I'm sorry, I have to leave now”, mumbled Chaeyoung as she hastily dashed out of the cafeteria. Tzuyu wanted to follow her, but Momo quickly stopped her, saying “She needs time, chewie, let her be alone.”

* * *

After what must’ve been hours of walking, she finally arrived. 

_ Amor Park. _

The park used to be a place of happy memories, a place where she could freely relax and not be worried about anything. Now, it's a place of broken promises and hurt feelings.

As she loitered around the park, she thought to herself : 

_ what went so wrongly for all of this to happen? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of angst here, dont worry fluff parts are coming :)


	3. Finding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicker update, I finally have the plot settled! I hope you guys enjoyed it :)

Since young, Mina was never an outgoing person. Given the choice of going out with friends or staying at home, she would definitely choose the latter. Despite her parents’ best efforts at finding her a friend, even going as far as dropping her off to a neighbor’s house and leaving her there, she never found one for a long time. She herself knows that, that she is an introverted person, that she never talks to people. 

Until she met Momo. 

She never reached out to Momo; it was Momo who reached her. She still remembers it ; it was during recess period, she was sitting on the bench and crying as she had failed her Biology exam. Even though she did not know her, Momo comforted her, assuring her that it was fine.

Despite her stubborness and her ignorance of Momo at the beginning, Momo never gave up, and eventually she relented and let Momo into her life. Momo was the polar opposite of her; she was definitely extroverted, she loved hanging out with people. Mina never understood why Momo wanted to be her friend; she was in many ways, on the outside, a very messed up person, a person that people tell you to stay away from. Until, one day she decided to ask Momo.

“Momoring, why did you make friends with me?”

“You were alone, and it seemed that no one cared for you. I wanted to be someone that cares for you.’”, Momo responded.

Hearing that, Mina was even more proud of her decision to let Momo enter her life and be her best friend. 

* * *

**crackheads group chat :D**

**11pm.**

**Dahyun : has anyone seen chae???**

**Nayeon : no, ive never seen her since her leaving the cafeteria**

**Jihyo : dont tell me she is missing, tofu**

**Dahyun : its been 3 hours, she was supposed to be back at the dorm by 8, but shes nowhere to be found, i cant reach her on the phone**

**Momo : i think shes at** **_the_ ** **park, tofu**

**Dahyun : okay. Me and chewie are gonna go there. will update you guys.**

**Nayeon : please update us, what the heck is going on**

**Tzuyu : we cant explain now, we promise we will soon**

“Let’s go, chewie.”, an exhausted Dahyun mutters. She was exhausted to the core - she had classes for 9 hours today , starting from 9 in the morning and ending at 6 in the afternoon.

 _Why did i decide to take language as an elective,_ she mutters to herself.

All she wanted was to sleep, but after receving the news that Chaeyoung has not been seen since leaving the cafeteria, she was worried, given Chaeyoung’s recent troubles, she might be doing something really wrong.

* * *

When Tzuyu saw Momo’s message, she knew where _the_ place was. After all, she was the one who suggested this place for Chaeyoung’s first date with Mina.

_“Chewie, you have any ideas on where should i take Mina for our 1st date?”_

_“Chae, maybe you can check out Amor Park, I’ve been there, the place is so peaceful and romantic. There is also a place there that allows you to watch the beautiful sunset, its so romantic! I’m very very sure she’ll love it!”_

_“Thanks chewie, I knew i could count on you for these kind of stuff!”_

Right now, she regrets suggesting this place at the first place.

“Chewie? Chewie? We’ve arrived.”

Dahyun’s words released her from her thoughts. “Let’s find her, and bring her home.”

* * *

As Chaeyoung strolled along the park, she could not help but think of every precious memory she had with Mina.

_“Minari, look what I’ve got for you!”_

_“A necklace? Chaeyoung-ah, where did you get the money to buy this, its so expensive!”_

_“It doesn’t matter Mina, as long it is for you, anything is worth spending for! Come, let me help you wear this over your neck.”_

_Mina obliges as Chaeyoung wraps the necklace around the neck._

_“Chae, I love you so much. Thank you for everything.”_

_Chaeyoung smiles as they watch the sunset, their fingers interlaced with each others’._

Without herself noticing, she was tearing up.

_“Chaeyoung-ah I -”_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a scream from distance, by none other than Kim Dahyun.

“SON CHAEYOUNG WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU, YOU MADE US TWO SO WORRIED!” screams Dahyun, clearly exasperated yet sad at the same time. 

“Chae, next time at least tell us before you disappear, okay?, a worried Tzuyu says.

The next thing they know, Chaeyoung was crying in their embrace. “I’m - I’m so so so sorry guys, for mak- making you guys worried, I promise this would not ever happ - happen again.”, a sobbing Chaeyoung whispers. In unison, both Dahyun and Tzuyu whisper, “We are always here for you, Chae.” 

* * *

  
  


**crackheads group chat :D**

**2am.**

**Dahyun : We got her back in the dorm guys. She is resting now, we found her at** **_the_ ** **park. Thanks Momo for the headsup :)))**

**Nayeon : Thank goodness, did she tell yall why she went back there?**

**Jihyo : She’s safe, yay!! You know wht happened?**

**Dahyun : Nope, will try and ask her tomorrow. Imma rest now, bai**

**Nayeon : See y’all at college, good night**

  
  


Momo sighs in relief as she reads the message that Chaeyoung has been found. _Why would Chae go there? I thought she got over Mina?,_ Momo thinks before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, as Momo checks her phone, she gasps in shock.

**1 unread message from Mina.**

**Mina : Momo, I am coming back in a week. Hope that you can reply and meet me as soon as I arrive.**

“Momo, what’s wrong?”, quizzed both Sana and Jeongyeon, her roommates.

“ _She’s_ back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you might wonder why, in the group chat there is no Chae/Sana/Jeong
> 
> 1\. this chat is for updates on chae and her condition  
> 2\. Sana and Jeong are not that close to their group yet (will explain)
> 
> thank you for reading!


	4. What happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! my updates would be slightly less frequent from now on, I'm getting caught in a lot of college work :( Stay safe!
> 
> this chp is a mess I swear, hope you guys enjoy!

Chaeyoung woke up, puffing in satisfaction. 

_ That was the best sleep I’ve gotten in months,  _ she utters to herself. Looking at the clock, it was 10:04 AM. She realised that she had overslept past her first 2 classes; she was about to quickly change and rush out, but she saw a note on her table. 

**Dear Cheangie,**

**I hope you’re feeling better. Please stay at home today, you need a lot of rest. There is breakfast on the table-top. We know you’ve not been resting well for months, please take this time to rest please. Don’t worry about college stuff, me and chewie got you covered. Love ya! See ya later when we get back <3**

**~tofu**

Chaeyoung thinks of ignoring the note, but eventually decides to just listen to Dahyun for once.  _ I do not want them to worry about me. Dahyun, you win this time. _

  
  


* * *

Jihyo was the ‘mom’ of their group. She would make sure everyone is fine, and often acts as peacemaker between arguments like when Nayeon and Jeongyeon argued (which was and still often), Jihyo would be the one stopping them from arguing and calming both of them down. It stems from her childhood - her parents had left her at a young age, leaving her and her younger sister, Jisoo, at an orphanage. She often had to take responsibility for the family, acting as the ‘mom’ in the family to take care of her sister. 

Thus, she was really thankful when a couple offered to take care of them last year. The couple already had one child, Nayeon, but they wanted people to accompany her. Both sisters gladly accepted the offer, both thankful that there are people who would finally give them their attention and care and that they have a new sister to lookout for. 

At first, Jihyo was worried that Nayeon would not like her and her sister, that she would treat them both badly - those worries were quickly extinguished when she met Nayeon for the first time. Wearing a knee-length dress decorated with flowers coupled with a cute bun on her hair, Nayeon quickly ran over to greet and hugged them when they met for the first time; “welcome to the Im family!”, shouted a joyous Nayeon. Since then, three of them became really really close to each other, especially Jihyo and Nayeon.

Everytime Nayeon or any other members of their group ran into a problem, Jihyo would always try and help to the best of their ability, hence earning the nickname ‘Mom’ Jihyo. 

* * *

Jihyo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Sana and Dahyun were at the library studying for their upcoming finals for their 2nd term. “Gosh, I cannot believe we are near the end of our 2nd term of the year already, time flies,” muttered Dahyun. “I know right, man it still feels like we are in our 1st year when in fact we are in our 2nd year,” replied Sana.

While the rest were engaged in their respective conversations, Jihyo was thinking. Thinking hard. For the first time, Jihyo feels utterly useless. She did not know how to help Chaeyoung.

“Tofu, is she feeling better?”, asked Jihyo with worry drawn all over her face.

“I asked her to stay at home today, she really really needs the rest, I hope she listens to me.”, replied a tired Dahyun.

Before Jihyo could question further, a panting Momo suddenly appeared.

“Momoing, I swear you need to be a bit more quiet in the library,” teased Sana.

The rest of them could barely hold their laughter, before Momo suddenly tensed up. 

“Guys, this is serious.”

The rest were still laughing, before Jihyo silenced them.

“Continue, Momo.”

“Mina is back.”

“WHAT?” screamed Jihyo, Dahyun and Nayeon in unison.

“Hirai Momo if you’re joking I’m gonna freaking kill you,” muttered a shocked Dahyun.

“I’m dead serious, she messaged me this morning, ask Sana or Jeongyeon, they saw the message.”

Both Sana and Jeongyeon nodded their heads when asked by Jihyo.

“Does Tzuyu know about this?” a still shocked Jihyo asked; she was worried over Tzuyu’s reaction as Tzuyu really did not like Mina after the whole debacle happened.

“She does. I just informed her before rushing over after my dance class to tell you guys.”

“When is she coming back?”

“A week from now,”

_ One week. One week before hell begins,  _ Dahyun thought.

* * *

**Momo : Mina, how long are you going to be here for? You have a place to stay?**

**Mina : Momo, I’m coming back here permanently. I’m probably gonna rent some place, given my current tension with you guys. I hope to resolve it soon :)**

Momo couldn’t believe her eyes. Did she just say permanently?

_ Permanently.  _

_ Myoui Mina, what are your intentions this time? _

_ To play with Chaeyoung’s feelings again? _

Momo still remembered the unfolding turn of events that led everyone to turn their backs on Mina. It all started from a petty argument which turned into a serious one that led Mina to blurt out  _ those  _ words.

_ “Minari, how many million times I have told you, Somi is my cousin. I have nothing with her, we are just hanging out like normal cousins do!” _

_ “Then why are you 2 so secretive, and even you, Momo, why are all of you so secretive towards me? Did I do something wrong?!” _

_ “Minari its, its something we cannot tell you yet,” explained a troubled Momo. _

_ “Momo, if you want me to still consider you as a best friend, just shut up please, don’t interrupt,” hissed Mina. _

_ “What Momo said is correct, Mina. It’s a secret for now, we cannot tell you yet. Once you know it, you would definitely thank Somi for it.” _

_ “STOP SAYING THAT GIRL’S NAME-” _

_ “MINA SHE’S MY FREAKING COUSIN-” _

_ “Son Chaeyoung, you are a piece of garbage that doesn’t deserve to be loved by anyone, not even me! You don’t deserve me at all! Get out of my sight, Chaeyoung! I don’t love you anymore, you cheater.” _

_ “Min-Minar-” _

_ “Chaeyoung, I've never loved you. All our memories of the past, our times together, are lies! My words of affection are all lies!” _

_ “Minari I-” _

_ Before Chaeyoung could finish her sentence, Mina shoved her off ; Chaeyoung would have fallen if it wasn’t for Tzuyu arriving just in time to catch Chaeyoung. _

_ “Mina, you went too far,” said an incensed Tzuyu, clearly infuriated. _

_ “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT SON CHAEYOUNG AND CHOU TZUYU,”, shouted Mina, greatly annoyed. _

_ Without a word, Chaeyoung suddenly ran away, in tears.  _

_ Momo, who was with Mina all this while, told her : _

_ “Myoui Mina, you have become a monster. You’re no longer the cute penguin I know.”, she said whilst trying her best to not tear. _

Momo remembers Mina disappearing the next day with no trace, except for a note, saying,

_ Momo, I am sorry for my actions; I know what I did was unforgivable. I’m going back to Japan to study, don’t worry about me. _

_ Minari. _

Since then, Momo had tried to contact Mina, but to no avail. The rest of their group had a particularly grim outlook of Mina after the incident, especially Tzuyu, who swore to protect her best friend from Mina from that time on.

Mina had hurt Chaeyoung so deeply, so deeply that the cub who was always so cheerful, turned gloomy and depressed. The cub who would always be accountable to everyone in their group, suddenly disappeared, and it took a week for Dahyun and Tzuyu to find her. Momo wonders, if she had intervened in the fight, would things have actually gone better? __

What Mina did not know was that Chaeyoung was working with Somi and Momo to organise a surprise birthday party for her.

_ If only she wasn’t that hot-headed and ignorant,  _ Momo thought.

* * *

Mina lives in a family where her mom and dad loves her very much; since she is a lone child, her parents took extra care of her, ensuring that she is not alone, that she always has a shoulder to cry on. Her parents thought that Mina is doing fine in Korea - well she  _ was. _

When her parents opened the door to a teary Mina, they knew something was wrong.

At first, Mina did not want to go back to Korea; she thought she had burnt all of her bridges there, that she would never be forgiven again. Her mom kept telling her, “If you don’t try, you’ll never know,”

_ I guess she’s right. Let’s give it a shot. _

  
  


She takes out her phone and texts Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	5. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late updates - was stuck in a writer's block for a few days.  
> Hope you enjoy it! It's a lighter one - next chapter is going to be really heavy

It’s never easy to take someone completely out of your mind, especially when that someone is a person that you still love. Often, it is a tedious process, that involves many heartbreaks and many emotional phases. People say that time is key - that time would heal everything, that time would make you forget. However, for Chaeyoung, as time drags along, she misses her even more - she would dream of her every night, she would envision her standing right in front of her. It doesn’t help Chaeyoung that she is keeping this all to herself, given her incredible ability to put others first before herself, this comes as no surprise. 

All of us have the ability to keep things to ourselves - we all do. The question is, how long can we keep it in our hearts? Do we let it consume us, taking us down with it? Or do we fight it? We all have a breaking point where it becomes too much for us. It is a matter of how we react to it.

For Chaeyoung, she might have reached her own breaking point.

* * *

  
  


**6 days until Mina arrives**

“Should we tell Cheang?”

The question loomed over everybody’s minds. It’s a matter of protecting your friend that is hurt; would you shield her from the person that caused her this trouble, or let her face the trouble and sort it out? We, as human beings, react to things in different ways; some may prefer to never see the person that hurt them in the first place, while some might use confrontation as a way to solve things and move on with life. It is a question that none of them can answer; only Chaeyoung can.

“To be fair to Chae, she deserves to know that Mina is coming back. Any volunteers to tell her?”

“I’ll tell her.” Momo offered.

Tzuyu stood up and wanted to protest, but she was stopped by Dahyun.

“Chae listens to her, chewie. She would be too stubborn to listen to us talking about Mina. I know you care for Chae a lot; I do too, but in this situation, we shouldn’t interfere.”

Tzuyu relented, and muttered, “Okay Momo.” before retreating back to her seat.

Little did they know, Chaeyoung was behind the wall, having listened to the whole thing.

* * *

**5 days until Mina arrives**

“How do I tell her?” asks Momo to Sana and Jeongyeon, her two best friends and roommates.

“Well, you could just go direct, I think I’ve known Chae long enough to know that she doesn’t like beating around the bush a lot.” advised Jeongyeon.

Sana hums in agreement, and Momo nods before walking away to collect her Jokbal from the deliveryman outside.

\-----------

As Sana and Jeongyeon were studying for their respective exams together (Momo didn’t, again coming with an excuse that it is not important, she has dance), Sana felt the urge to tell Jeongyeon something.

“Jeong, I have something to tell you.”

“Hmm?”

“I think I like Dahyun.”

Jeongyeon nearly chokes on the water she was drinking before managing to mumble out a “What???” between heaps of coughing.

“Since when?”

“Since you first introduced me to her, Jeong.”

Jeongyeon remembers that day.

_ “Sana-yahh!! It’s so good to see you!” squeaked Jeongyeon as she pulled Sana into a tight hug. _

_ Sana was her one and only best friend in high school; they had lived their lives together as close friends - they were inseparable. _

_ “It’s so good to see you, Jeong-” _

_ Jeongyeon came along with her neighbour, Dahyun, who attended the same college as them. _

_ “Sana? Sana-yah” _

_ Sana jerked back from her daydream; ‘I must have slept terribly last night,’ Jeongyeon could hear her mutter. _

_ “Sana, this is Dahyun, she was the person I talked about to you last time; the friend next door.” _

“Ahhh, when I introduced you to Dahyun you were blushing, your ears were as red as a tomato, coming to think of it,” teased Jeongyeon.

“Unnie stop making me feel embarrassed, what should I do?”

Jeongyeon’s sheepish expression suddenly turned into a gloomy one; she knows that Dahyun has been going through tough times despite looking happy and cheerful - deep down Dahyun’s not.

“Sana, I think I know how you can help.”

* * *

**4 days until Mina arrives**

“Momo, when are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know, I’m scared as heck.”

“You have to tell her ASAP Momo, she deserves to know it.”

“I know, I know Mom Jihyo.” Momo teased.

Jihyo shot her a glare before continuing to read her book.

* * *

**3 days until Mina arrives**

“Chae, you good?”, asked a concerned Tzuyu.

They were having their weekly hangout at a nearby bakery; Chaeyoung brought them here as Tzuyu has been asking her  _ for ages _ to treat her bread and Chaeyoung just got tired of it. 

“Chae?”

“I’m fine Tzu. Just a little tired today.”

She’s not. Every night, she stays up late at night grappling over the fact that Myoui Mina, the girl who left her, the girl who hurt her, the girl whom she still loved, is coming back. She hates that, despite all that she’s been through, she  _ still _ loves her. She hates thinking about her. She thought time would heal her wounds; no, to her time has only opened an already large wound and hurt it even more. 

She has been running away from the truth.

The truth is, she misses Myoui Mina  _ like crazy _ .

Pushing those thoughts away, Chaeyoung smiles and continues chattering away with her best friend.

* * *

Nayeon has a huge problem. A really big one. She thought she was the straightest of straights when she entered college - oh boy, she was so wrong. When she first saw Jeongyeon - yes Yoo Jeongyeon, oh how she hated her. Jeongyeon would tease her for every single thing she did, annoy her whenever possible.

_ “Nayeon, you look like a tree wearing the green jumpsuit.” _

_ “Oh look how the devil is treating me, trying to tempt me.” _

_ “Speak of the devil - wait, the devil itself is here.” _

Nayeon let out a small chuckle as she reminisced about past memories with her. Despite both of them hating each other at first, they slowly warmed up to each other, eventually becoming close friends. Some time ago, Nayeon started to feel different about her - when Jeongyeon greeted her with her  _ absolutely stunning  _ smile, her stomach began to make a thousand flips. Well, it was the beginning of Nayeon’s straightness curving like a sine graph.

She had begun to fall for Jeongyeon - the  _ angel _ herself.

Nayeon could swear her life that she was straight before going to college - at high school she had numerous flings, but nothing long-term. She reasoned to herself that she needed time, that it wasn’t right to date during high school.

Nayeon remembered Jihyo making a bet with her before college - that she would fall for a girl instead of a guy. Jihyo was so sure, so sure that she was willing to purchase tickets for any TWICE concert if she lost her bet. Nayeon, that time adamant that she would fall for any girl, would have to get Jihyo anything she wants if she lost her bet.

_ Well, now Jihyo can get anything she wants,  _ thought Nayeon.

“Nayeon? Nayeon? NAYEON? IM NAYEON!” bellowed Jihyo, her powerful voice piercing through Nayeon’s room.

“Hey - sorry I was a little lost in thought. By the way, you can get anything you want now.” Nayeon mumbles as she scoots away, leaving a shocked Jihyo in her wake, having realised what Nayeon meant.

Jihyo quickly darts to follow Nayeon as she begins to bombard her with questions.

* * *

Sometimes we wonder about the things that we could have, but didn’t. Sometimes we look back on the choices we make - were they right or wrong? 

Dahyun wanders around Amor Park, lost in thought. She remembers the day that her parents kicked her out of their home, the day that she lost her family, the day that she wanted to erase off her mind.

_ “Dahyun. Pack our bags and leave. You are a disgrace to this family!” _

_ “Failing? Dahyun, we never paid for your education for you to just fail. Leave now, we do not want to see you again!” _

_ “Mom… Dad…” _

_ “Pack and leave now,” seethed her father. _

_ She packed and left without a word, tears streaming down her cheek. _

She probably could’ve seen it coming. Home was the definition of hell to her - everytime she came back, her father would yell at her, scolding her for no apparent reason. Her mom would always give her glares - as if to tell her that she doesn’t belong here.

As dumb it may seem, Dahyun held on (and still holds) a glimmer of hope - that her family would accept her again. Her desire for a happy family is her only wish. She still loves her parents despite them mistreating her - she blames herself for that.

“Why did I fail my exams?? Why did I talk back to them? I cou-could have prevented all these-” Dahyun mutters between her sobs.

Suddenly she feels a comforting hand over her shoulder - it was Sana, the girl she always wanted to impress. Frankly, to Dahyun it was embarrassing to see herself cry in front of her.

“I’m sor-sorry for you to see me like that.” whispered Dahyun, shedding tears.

“Dahyun-ah, let it all out, I’m always here for you okay. I won’t judge you, everyone has their moment of weakness,” 

It hurt Sana to see her crying. Her heart ached as she sees her tears streaming down her face. Thus, from then on Sana made it her mission to comfort her, to take care of her and find out the root cause of all these. 

Dahyun continued to cry as Sana offered her shoulder to cry on.

* * *

When they arrived at Dahyun’s dorm, Dahyun hugged sana tightly and whispered a ‘thank you’ before running inside.

Sana was left blushing, her mind still trying to process the sudden turn in events.

_ I really like you, Dahyun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally adding 2yeon and SaiDa to the mix!  
> 2yeon was really fun to write, will explore more of them in the later chapters
> 
> will focus heavily on Micheang next chapter
> 
> If you enjoyed it, give a kudos and subcribe :)  
> Any feedback is welcomed!  
> ~lexus7204

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please give Kudos and subscribe :)


End file.
